La salsa du Démon
by Morwenedhel
Summary: Vous trouvez que le personnage de Bellatrix n'est pas assez exploité ? Vous voulez rire ? Vous voulez relever un défi ? Alors, c'est par ici ! OS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : **_Je suis seule responsable des bêtises que j'ai infligée aux personnages, mais Rowling, notre grande prêtresse, en est la créatrice.

_**Titre : La Salsa du Démon. **_

_**Rating : **_K

_**Pairing : **_Bellatrix Lestrange.__

_**Ndla : **_En réponse au défi lancé par Maddy, un jour où je m'ennuyais prodigieusement, j'ai écrit cette chose, ce grand n'importe quoi, sur un personnage dont on ne parle pas assez ... Il s'agissait de caser 3 mots imposés, sans limite de nombres de pages. Alors, j'ai gratté, gratté, gratté ... et voilà !

**A vous de me retrouver ces 3 mots imposés par Maddy ! Je ne publierai la réponse que dans une semaine, avec comme cadeau au gagnant, peut-être une mini suite à l'histoire ? ^^ A vos marques, prêts ?, PARTEZ ! **

Morwenedhel.

_Un grand merci à Mel pour la relecture et pour ses conseils, si précieux ! _

_**OOO**_

Depuis déjà 9 h du matin, heure à laquelle elle avait appris la nouvelle, Bellatrix Lestrange était en colère et s'échinait à réduire en miettes la plupart des vases et des diverses porcelaines qui meublaient son manoir.

Elle s'était levée vers 7h30 de bonne humeur et tout euphorique à l'idée de torturer les quelques prisonniers qu'elle détenait encore depuis la victoire de son maître, _(il lui avait laissé son seul moyen de se divertir à domicile_), elle s'était joyeusement fait griller des tartines. Tout était calme à l'extérieur de la propriété et à l'intérieur, rien n'aurait pu déranger Lady Lestrange. Son mari était mort depuis longtemps en plein combat - une guerre cause, hélas, quelques dommages collatéraux - et elle s'en portait particulièrement bien. Après tout, Rodolphus lui avait interdit pendant des années de se servir des différents objets de torture moldus que le manoir avait l'air de fournir à profusion, et ce n'était que justice qu'il trépassât. On ne pouvait décemment pas laisser rouiller de si beaux instruments, si bien aiguisés, avec des piques un peu partout, des vis ...

Bref, c'est tout enjouée et se passant la langue sur les lèvres que Bellatrix savourait déjà la magnifique journée qui s'annonçait. Brumeuse et lugubre à souhait, comme elle les aimait.

Ça, c'était juste avant qu'elle ne découvre la petite enveloppe beige et noire qui reposait sous sa tasse préférée. Celle qui disait " I'm a bitch and I hate Muggles " et dont les inscriptions bleues électriques courraient sur l'émail blanc de l'objet.

L'enveloppe lui avait paru étrange ... Qui se donnerait la peine de lui envoyer un si beau courrier ? La seule personne qui pourrait lui faire parvenir un quelconque document était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était, en effet, devenue sa collaboratrice dans les différents projets de réformes qu'il voulait mettre en place dans le monde sorcier. Avec Lord Voldemort à sa tête, tout allait changer. Et elle serait là pour le voir, fière et courageuse. Terrifiante aussi. C'était pour cela que le Lord Noir l'avait choisie; elle. Parce qu'elle l'aimait jusqu'au fanatisme. _(Et aussi parce que dans un accès de folie, il avait tué la moitié de ses valeureux Mangemorts, et que ceux qui étaient encore en vie n'étaient pas les plus intelligents... mince alors.)_

C'est donc avec méfiance qu'elle regarda le courrier. L'enveloppe beige paraissait soyeuse : du papier de qualité à n'en pas douter. Pas du tout le genre de choses qu'enverrait son maître. Même si les arabesques noires s'enroulant sur elles-mêmes sur le papier ressemblaient tellement à des serpents ...

S'emparant d'un petit couteau de cuisine qui traînait sur le plan de travail, Bellatrix s'approcha de la table où reposait sagement l'enveloppe et souleva un coin de l'objet incriminé avec la pointe de l'ustensile. Rien ne bougeait. Peut-être était-elle trop sur ses gardes ...

Jugeant que la chose était finalement inoffensive, elle l'avait ouverte et avait pu découvrir un carton d'invitation dans la même teinte beige logé à l'intérieur.

_**" Vous êtes cordialement invitée au luxueux cocktail donné Samedi prochain au manoir Malfoy à 20h, afin de porter un toast au tout nouveau gouvernement. "**_

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce carton ne pouvait pas être rédigé avec l'accord de Lord Voldemort, si ? Depuis quand aimait-il les réceptions mondaines ? Bellatrix se dit que son maître était tombé sur la tête - une fois de plus - et que le peu de raison qu'il possédait encore venait de lui échapper. _(Pas grave, elle ferait une excellente Reine des Ténèbres en lui succédant.)_

Mais le cours de ses pensées fut soudainement arrêté lorsque, au moment de ranger le carton dans l'enveloppe tout en se demandant si elle allait se rendre à cette réception, son regard se porta sur le dos du carton.

Et l'explosion des vases de la propriété commença.

D'une écriture manuelle, était ajoutée cette petite phrase, de couleur rouge, qui avait rendue Bellatrix hystérique alors que sa journée commençait si bien.

_**La soirée sera à thème. OBLIGATOIREMENT. Le premier de mes fidèles Mangemorts qui n'est pas déguisé se prendra un Doloris. Pour commencer.**_

_**Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le thème sera " Les Princes et les princesses ! **_

L'écriture étant sans doute celle de Voldemort, et aucun " fidèle Mangemort " ne lui ferait l'affront de ne pas venir déguisé. Ou même de ne pas venir du tout. Tous tenaient à finir leur vie tranquillement chez eux, plutôt que dans l'estomac de Naguini.

A bout de force, la Mangemort reposa sagement le vase chinois qu'elle avait attrapé, dans l'unique but de le lancer de toutes ses forces contre la porte du petit salon. Les dragons verts jades ciselés sur sa surface la regardèrent presque avec gratitude.

Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Voldemort avait organisé une réception de Mangemorts où tous seraient habillés de froufrous et de choses honteusement roses et brillantes. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait mal au crâne. Et dire qu'elle avait toujours admiré l'esprit brillant de son seigneur, si créatif quand il s'agissait d'inventer de nouveaux plans d'attaque de maisons moldues !

Alors voilà, on y était. Il avait irrémédiablement sombré dans la folie. Déjà que ses goûts prononcés pour les tartelettes au citron étaient de plus en plus louches. Sans compter sur sa nouvelle manie de porter des vêtements roses et bleus - quand ils n'étaient pas en imitation léopard- ... Tout cela, elle l'avait encaissé. Elle avait essayé de comprendre, mais l'avait finalement laissé faire.

Mais cette invitation c'était le bouquet ! Non seulement il allait montrer au monde sorcier que loin d'être le mage noir dont tout le monde parlait, il était un maniaque de la mode, un détraqué, mais en plus, il entraînait dans sa déchéance ses fidèles !

Bellatrix essaya en vain de se calmer et se remit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait après qu'elle ait brisé la porte, pulvérisé les bibelots et déchiré les rideaux. Comment cette idée avait-elle pu ne serait-ce que naître dans le cerveau du lord ?

Après 3h passées à se morfondre, Bellatrix décida de considérer _**un instant**_ que **f**_**acultativement**_ elle pourrait _**peut-être**_ aller à cette réception. _- En essayant de faire abstraction du fait qu'elle serait de toute manière OBLIGEE d'y aller ... - _

Elle allait devoir porter autre chose que son éternelle robe noire. Et pas question de garder son bustier à lacets. Et elle allait devoir se faire ... belle ? Mais pour qui ? Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne cherchait plus à plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Rodolphus étant mort, un contact rapproché avec la gent masculine n'était plus envisagé depuis déjà un moment.

Elle se souvint qu'étant jeune, elle avait acheté avec sa sœur des produits de beauté. Sa sœur. Voilà la solution !

Soudain, elle se tourna vers sa penderie et son miroir, et notant au passage qu'elle avait des cernes affreux, elle ouvrit les portes de l'armoire. Pour ne trouver que des vêtements sombres. N'avait-elle porté que ça depuis tout ce temps ? Elle avait les couleurs agressives en horreur mais son maître l'exigeant, elle allait devoir se surpasser pour cette soirée.

Elle courut vers sa cheminée, afin de se rendre rapidement à l'Allée des Embrumes, mais se retint au dernier moment. Jamais elle ne trouverait de robe de soirée, quelle qu'elle soit là-bas. Pas dans un lieu si sombre. Non. Il lui fallait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Qui serait rempli de sorciers qui, certes la craignaient, mais ne se gêneraient pas pour se moquer.

Soupirant, elle se rendit compte que quitte à aller acheter quelque chose, même si c'était à reculons, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié et être un minimum présentable. Au moins pour sauver l'honneur.

Bellatrix retourna dans sa chambre et retira la longue robe noire qu'elle portait presque 365 jours par ans _- nous n'imaginerons pas l'hygiène déplorable de Lady Lestrange. Pour notre santé mentale, n'imaginons pas. - _

Elle choisit un pantalon de tailleur noir, un pull gris sombre et une veste qu'elle se dépêcha d'enfiler afin de mettre un terme à cette épreuve au plus vite. Elle avait une semaine pour se rendre présentable.

Rien que le fait de passer un pantalon moulant sur ses jambes si peu habituées lui arracha un grognement. Elle se sentait oppressée dans cet accoutrement.

De plus en plus de mauvaise humeur, elle repartit vers la cheminée et sans un regard en arrière, les gallions sonnant dans une bourse pendue à sa taille, elle se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_**OOO**_

Cela commençait mal. Dès son arrivée, les passants la dévisagèrent et quelques uns osèrent même lui faire un petit sourire. Voir la grande et redoutée Bellatrix Lestrange avec autre chose qu'une robe étriquée sur le dos méritait qu'on se lève beaucoup plus tôt !

Relevant la tête pour toiser les sorciers qu'elle rencontrait, elle leur lança un regard qui défiait quiconque de lui adresser la parole et se dirigea en balançant les hanches vers la boutique de Mme Guipure. Qui fit une demi-crise cardiaque quand elle la vit entrer.

Osant à peine respirer, la petite sorcière se tassa sur son siège sous le regard glacé de Bellatrix. Bien qu'intriguée par l'apparition, elle n'osa même pas lancer un '' bonjour '' tant la présence de la Mangemort était incongrue et son aura malfaisante.

- Je veux une robe de cocktail. De qualité et qui sied à mon rang. Sans fanfreluches. Vous avez quatre jours. (_Top chronos)_

Voilà, le ciel venait de tomber sur la tête de la couturière. Quatre jours pour faire une robe ? En admettant déjà que Lady Malfoy se laisse mesurer de la tête aux pieds, voit les tissus, choisisse, puis que les couturières coupent, cousent ...

Mme Guipure était déjà partie dans ses calculs quand la réalité la frappa : Bellatrix, la Mangemort la plus folle du plus fou des mages noirs, celle qui avait rendue les Londubas cinglés, qui torturait les gens comme vous faites votre marché, celle-là même voulait une robe de soirée ? Elle réprima un frisson devant le monstre qui était entré dans sa boutique et se força à être polie.

Elle allait ajouter que trois jours, c'était vraiment très court pour créer une robe quand elle se souvint que sa future cliente était particulièrement riche. Et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix du tailleur : la maison Guipure était la seule boutique sorcière à proposer cette qualité. Et jamais Bellatrix n'irait ailleurs que sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle se prépara donc à lui demander une somme exorbitante pour sa tenue, sans vraiment de scrupules. Après tout, son magasin avait été en partie détruit par les Mangemorts.

Rassemblant tout son courage, elle interrogea donc Bellatrix :

- Concernant le prix ...

- Le prix n'a aucun importance, s'exclama la Mangemort, comme si tout le monde avait, comme elle, un coffre rempli de pièces chez Gringotts. Je veux du tissu de qualité, quelque chose qui me donne de la prestance. Plus que je n'en ai déjà, je dois dire, continua-t-elle en lançant un regard méprisant à la couturière.

- Moi et mes ouvrières vous garantissons un résultat à la hauteur de vos attentes, se défendit Mme Guipure. Veuillez avancer vers le fond de la boutique afin que nous définissions le tissu qui vous conviendrait le mieux et que nous prenions vos mesures, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

Bellatrix, qui ne connaissait absolument rien à la couture, s'était déjà retournée et avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte. Après tout, elle devait partir vite : un tas d'achats l'attendait. Mais au mot " mesures " , elle s'était vivement retournée. Le souffle bloqué dans la gorge, elle essaya de ne pas imaginer les petites mains des couturières qui allaient la toucher dans quelques minutes et elle se concentra sur le visage de la patronne.

- Bien sûr. Je vous suis, répondit-elle poliment. Poliment. Le mot était si nouveau pour elle qu'il lui laissa un goût étrange dans la bouche. Pourtant, elle allait bien devoir faire un effort pour se sociabiliser un minimum. Le temps où elle obtenait tout par la torture était révolu et elle devait admettre que les gens obéissaient aussi quand on était courtois avec eux. Et puis ça évitait de les tuer, et d'avoir du sang un peu partout à nettoyer. C'est donc perdue dans ses pensées que Bellatrix se laissa faire, à la grande surprise de toutes les employées.

_**OOO**_

3 heures plus tard, Bellatrix reparut épuisée devant le comptoir du magasin, avec la promesse que la robe serait prête dans quatre jours. Elle avait dû expliquer clairement le thème de la soirée, et avait manqué s'étouffer devant le ridicule de la situation. Après avoir bataillé avec Mme Guipure en lui expliquant que même si le thème était " Princes et Princesses " elle n'avait aucun intention de se rendre à cette soirée déguisée en jeune vierge en robe bouffante et scintillante, elles avaient convenu que de toute manière, une robe droite ferait tourner toutes les têtes. Elle avait déjà un port de tête altier, et la robe mettrait en valeur ses autres atouts. D'ailleurs, elle avait encore des frissons en pensant au moment le plus difficile de la journée : se déshabiller devant ces femmes, qui l'avaient saucissonnée dans un mètre magique afin de définir son tour de poitrine, son tour de hanche ... Un instant, elle s'était dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de quitter le magasin pour aller se terrer quelque part au fond d'une grotte, en Amazonie peut-être, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas fait face à son père qui la battait quand elle était plus jeune, à des Détraqueurs et enfin au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour fuir devant des femmes armées simplement d'aiguilles !

Le choix du tissu avait été tout aussi problématique : Lady Lestrange raffolait du noir. Le noir uni. Le noir à rayures noires. Le noir à pois. Des pois noirs aussi. Evidemment. Mais pour l'occasion et sous la demande expresse de son cher maître, elle avait dû changer de gamme chromatique!

Et quelles couleurs ! Du violet, du bleu, du doré ! Le bustier lilas devrait serrer délicatement sa poitrine grâce à un lacet de perles dorées, le violet foncé du bas de la robe, doublée de bleu, devait coller à ses fines jambes, une ceinture bleue soulignant sa taille. Légèrement évasée, la robe serait fendue à gauche, jusqu'au genou et laisserait entrevoir des escarpins dorés. Et une couronne dorée rappellerait le thème si gentiment proposé par Voldy !

- La confection de la robe avec la main d'œuvre et le prix du tissu vous reviendra à 689 gallions, Lady Lestrange. A payer d'avance, intervint Mme Guipure. Bellatrix posa son sac de gallions sur le comptoir et laissa la commerçante s'occuper de la transaction. En attendant, elle se prit à flâner dans le magasin et son regard tomba sur l'un des magazines ensorcelés de la boutique. Il représentait toutes sortes de mannequins posant avec la plupart des robes accrochées sur les cintres autour d'elle. Et là, le déclic se fit dans sa tête : pour paraître belle, il allait lui falloir des accessoires ! Bien sûr ! Comme ce mannequin ! Ni une ni deux, elle retourna vers le comptoir et s'apprêta à en parler à Mme Guipure quand celle-ci la devança :

- Vous fallait-il quelque chose d'autre, ou la robe sera votre seul achat ?

Bellatrix se lança, bien consciente qu'elle se ridiculisait un peu plus.

- Il me semble qu'une paire de gants ainsi qu'un éventail seraient tout à fait appropriés avec cette robe, déclara-t-elle avec aplomb.

Bien que surprise que la Mangemort connaisse ne serait-ce que le mot '' éventail '', Madame Guipure se plia à sa requête et lui en choisit quelques uns dans les tons de la robe. Bellatrix opta pour un éventail et des gants beiges. Après sa sortie du magasin sur un " à Jeudi Mme Guipure " presque poli, la commerçante se laissa tomber sur l'un des grands canapés qui ornaient sa boutique et décida que cette journée était vraiment étrange.

_**OOO**_

Le jeudi arriva enfin, et Bellatrix avait bien été obligée de contacter sa sœur afin que celle-ci l'aide à s'habiller et la conseille sur le dernier chic en matière de maquillage sorcier. Elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez Lady Malfoy et Bellatrix était allée chercher dans la matinée la précieuse robe chez Mme Guipure. Elle n'avait même pas osé ouvrir la housse pour découvrir comment serait sa tenue, étant donné qu'elle considérait cette soirée imposée comme son supplice personnel. C'est donc vers 10h que la Mangemort pénétra chez sa sœur qui lui arracha presque son paquet pour découvrir son costume. Considérant que sa sœur n'aimait que le noir et certainement pas les robes, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque qu'elle découvrit le somptueux bustier. Et son air effaré quand elle croisa le regard de sa sœur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cissy ? Un problème ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais esquiver cette fête ? Cela risque d'être tellement ... coincé, pailleté et rose, que ne pas y aller m'aurait crevé le cœur, cingla l'aînée des filles Black.

Ne relevant pas la remarque de la brune, Narcissa fila comme une tornade dans ses appartements, la robe dans une main, une clé dans l'autre et cria à son elfe de maison chéri de lui apporter fissa tous ses produits de beauté.

L'énergie que mettait Narcissa à tout préparer pour sa sœur donnait à cette dernière des sueurs froides. Elle s'imaginait déjà barbouillée d'infâmes mixtures, saucissonnée dans cette robe ... Il ne manquait plus qu'une chute magistrale quand elle arriverait à la soirée pour achever de défaire sa réputation de sorcière sanguinaire et impitoyable en quelques secondes.

Pas le moins du monde impressionnée par les états d'âme de sa sœur et par ses marmonnements, Narcissa la fit s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse pour discuter un peu avec elle.

- Je te préviens Bella, commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, tu m'as demandé mon aide alors tu as intérêt à suivre mes conseils à la lettre. Aujourd'hui, c'est juste une répétition. Tu repasseras au manoir samedi juste avant la réception pour que je te prépare définitivement.

Osant à peine défier sa sœur, la brune se permit juste un haussement d'épaules et se promit intérieurement de mettre cette robe en pièces à peine la soirée terminée.

- Tout est à refaire, reprit Narcissa sous le regard perplexe et courroucé de sa sœur. C'est vrai. Tes cheveux sont trop longs, tes ongles, cassés, tes yeux, caverneux ! Enfin ma sœur ! Tu es presque un cadavre avant l'heure ! s'amusa la blonde.

Après avoir pris son visage en coupe dans ses mains et l'avoir examiné sous toutes les coutures, elle indiqua à Bellatrix de la suivre dans l'immense salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Pendant que de l'eau mousseuse remplissait la baignoire et faisait briller l'émail, elle déposa sur le rebord divers flacons qu'elle énuméra :

- Celui-ci, pour ton visage, celui-là, le rouge, pour tes cheveux ...

Totalement absorbée par la contemplation du vitrail bleu et or qui dominait la pièce, Bellatrix oublia bien vite la présence de sa sœur et de ses produits de beauté. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était partie, elle entreprit de retirer ces vêtements qui la faisaient trop ressembler à une Moldue et se plongea dans son bain tout en refermant la main sur un flacon bleu pâle ...

_**OOO**_

Deux heures plus tard, Bellatrix sortie épuisée de la salle de bain. Sa sœur était repassée et lui avait expliqué qu'un simple sort lui permettrait d'enlever tous ses poils disgracieux, que le flacon vert ne s'ouvrait qu'une fois que l'on avait appliqué la potion de la fiole violette, puisque c'était un après-shampoing et qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et lui avait confié ses autres secrets de beauté.

Enfilant un peignoir de soie grise, elle s'affala sur le lit de sa tortionnaire et gémit comme une enfant de 4 ans.

- Cissy ! C'était horrible ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir les jambes brûlées au troisième degré, j'ai les cheveux trempés qui dégoulinent dans mon dos et je sens un affreux parfum de ... de rose ? Tu mets de la rose dans ton bain ? lança-t-elle d'un air hystérique.

Impartiale, la dite tortionnaire lui ordonna de s'approcher pour un autre supplice.

- Tout d'abord, tes ongles, énuméra Narcissa, qui joignant le geste à la parole, coupa les griffes de la Mangemort en un tournemain.

- Maintenant, tes cheveux.

Armée d'une brosse, elle démêla la crinière de Bellatrix puis entreprit de la sécher d'un souffle chaud sortant de sa baguette. Après une bonne demi-heure, de nombreux soupirs, de grands mouvements de baguette, la coiffure fut enfin prête, laquée, parée et Bellatrix se regarda. Et faillit faire une syncope. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient devenus soyeux, élégamment bouclés et remontés en un chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches parfaitement disciplinées.

- Cissy ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?, cria-t-elle comme une bête sauvage qu'on abat.

Prenant sa réaction pour un compliment, sa sœur lui sourit largement avant de répliquer d'un air sournois :

- Et ce n'est pas fini !

Les deux heures suivantes furent consacrées au maquillage de Bellatrix _- lire : au ravalement complet de la façade... -_, deux heures qu'elle passa à ronchonner et à essayer de se voir dans le grand miroir de la coiffeuse alors que sa sœur le lui avait défendu.

Bref, c'est une Bellatrix qui ne ressemblait absolument plus à Bellatrix qui se tourna enfin vers le miroir, et qui resta bouche bée. Avec la magie, et beaucoup de doigté, Narcissa avait su lui redonner un visage humain, sans rien enlever à son charme. Ses lèvres étaient finement soulignées, ses yeux légèrement fardés de bleu et d'or, ses pommettes un peu rosées ... Elle avait désormais tout d'une jeune femme belle et sûre d'elle, au regard sombre et mystérieux, en totale opposition avec l'épouvantail qu'elle était devenue. Bien que se jugeant beaucoup trop fardée, elle ne put s'empêcher de se trouver attirante et se retint de peu de se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur pour avoir réussi une transformation qui lui déplaisait de moins en moins à mesure qu'elle s'observait.

- Et maintenant, le final ! La robe ! s'exclama Cissy.

Certaine désormais que cette robe s'accorderait parfaitement avec ce que la blonde venait de faire, Bellatrix enfila le tissu satiné et les escarpins et s'observa dans la psyché conjurée par sa sœur. Elle était belle, incontestablement. Peut-être que finalement, cette soirée ne serait pas un désastre, bien qu'elle soit ridicule. Peut-être même qu'elle et sa sœur - car elle se doutait que Narcissa serait splendide - relèveraient un peu le niveau de la soirée qui s'annonçait juste pleine de serpentins colorés et de petits cœurs tombant du plafond. Après tout, Lord Voldemort avait des idées de plus en plus bizarres en ce moment.

Après avoir chaleureusement (_sans Doloris, quoi_ ...) remercié sa sœur pour son aide, et après avoir refusé le boa bleu turquoise qu'elle tenait à lui offrir pour qu'elle soit assortie à son Seigneur qui portait Naguini autour du coup, elle rangea soigneusement sa tenue et transplana chez elle, où elle fut accueillie par son elfe, qui ne la reconnut pas. S'ensuivit une dispute mémorable dans laquelle elle eu le dessus sur Nemo l'Elfe _(qui a d'abord bercé mon enfance avant de devenir un Elfe de Maison ...)_ qui lui avait sauté dessus en la prenant pour une intruse au manoir.

_**OOO**_

Arriva enfin le samedi, jour béni par Voldemort qui avait instauré une loi sur l'obligation pour les Mangemorts d'organiser un bal costumé par mois, pour _" s'amuser un peu, roh, bande de rabat-joie ! "_ et détesté par Bellatrix. Parce que oui, Bellatrix était stressée. Torturer des gens ne vous apprend pas à bien se conduire en société et à avoir des manières de dame du monde. Non.

Elle passa sa journée à nettoyer le manoir, au détriment de son elfe qui n'avait plus rien à faire et qui s'en plaignait. Mais elle avait besoin d'une occupation en attendant le soir et faire le ménage lui aérait l'esprit. Elle descendit bien au sous-sol mais même les magnifiques chaînes qui pendaient aux crochets du plafond ne l'attiraient pas. Tournant comme un lion en cage, elle se dit que casser quelques pièces de vaisselle supplémentaires la détendrait beaucoup en plus de lui fournir un prétexte pour nettoyer, mais elle pensa qu'elle devrait remplacer les objets brisés et même si elle était riche, elle faisait attention à ses dépenses.

Et puis vint le soir. Elle se rendit comme promis au manoir Malfoy deux heures avant le début de la réception, afin que Narcissa la maquille. Cette dernière pouvait bien s'occuper d'elle puisque la fête serait préparée par d'autres Mangemorts et par Voldemort lui-même. Elles avaient donc le temps.

Alors qu'elle traversait la pelouse impeccablement entretenue des Malfoy, elle scruta le ciel, rempli d'étoiles et se fit la réflexion qu'il était accordé avec tout le clinquant qu'elle allait voir ce soir ... En parlant de clinquant, les paons blancs qui l'observaient d'un air narquois n'étaient pas mal non plus ..

Sitôt passée la porte, sa chère et tendre sœur lui sauta dessus de la même manière que la veille et l'emmena pour la seconde fois dans sa chambre où tous les produits étalés un peu partout lui semblaient beaucoup plus familiers. Après lavage et séchage, Narcissa la remaquilla et s'éclipsa pour se préparer elle-même. A 19h47 très exactement _(Narcissa mettait un point d'honneur à être ponctuelle),_ elles étaient toutes les deux habillées, l'une en parme, l'autre en vert, maquillées, coiffées et prêtes à entrer dans la fosse aux lions. Bellatrix avait déjà failli arracher quinze fois sa robe en marchant malencontreusement sur l'ourlet du bas, et Narcissa avait retouché une dizaine de fois son rouge à lèvres qui s'effaçait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sur sa sœur _(expérience personnelle oblige !_). Et puis enfin, elles descendirent dans la salle de réception, tout aménagée, et admirèrent le talent dont avait fait preuve leur Maître pour rendre la grande salle lugubre parfaitement méconnaissable.

La table d'ébène vernie croulait sous les pyramides de coupes de Bièraubeurre, les petits fours salés et sucrés recouvraient des plateaux d'argent. Mais le plus spectaculaire était sans doute la décoration. Du rose, des rubans, du doré, des ballons, des plumes qui tombaient du plafond... Bellatrix se sentit tout à coup beaucoup trop serrée dans son corset et la main de sa sœur crispée sur son avant-bras ne l'aidait absolument pas à reprendre contenance. Mon dieu ! Qu'avait-il fait de cette magnifique salle ? Si délicieusement sombre, si mystérieuse, avec ses recoins plein d'araignées, ce parquet si patiné ? ... Elle était devenue une sorte d'énorme boîte à bijoux clinquante dans laquelle ils étaient censés discuter le plus mondainement possible ?

Pour le moment, personne n'était encore arrivé, mais Bellatrix imaginait bien les plus cruches des femmes de Mangemort se prêter au jeu et se dandiner comme des minettes en chaleur dans leur robe à paillettes et ...

De légers chuchotements la firent se retourner et elle découvrit tous ses " collègues " la dévisageant à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Bella ? C'est ... C'est toi ?, osa demander Dolohov en avançant déjà les doigts pour les poser sur le tissu soyeux de sa robe.

- Pour une fois, je suis heureux de te considérer vraiment comme un membre de cette famille et plus seulement comme une furie assoiffée de sang ! plaisanta Lucius Malfoy.

Des sifflements appréciateurs fusèrent et Bellatrix se surprit à rougir comme une gamine, sous l'œil sévère de Lady Parkinson et de Lady Greengrass. Si elle pouvait les rendre jalouses, la soirée ne serait peut-être pas perdue !

- Peut-être que le Lord t'accordera la première danse ! Tu es si jolie, il ne pourra pas résister ! En tout cas, tu devrais profiter de ton charme ce soir pour faire tourner toutes les têtes. Tu seras encore plus puissante, parce qu'encore plus inaccessible, très chère, lui susurra à l'oreille Lucius, en la serrant brièvement contre lui, avant de prendre la main de sa femme pour l'emmener dans la salle de bal.

Bellatrix n'osait pas entrer. Elle se laissa dépasser par tous les autres Mangemorts, qui ne se firent pas prier pour la déshabiller du regard et se tourna vers le grand miroir du hall. Caressant du bout de ses doigts gantés le cadre du miroir, elle ne vit pas s'approcher Lord Voldemort en personne.

- Ma chère Bella ! Je vois que troquer ton habituelle robe noire contre un peu de couleurs te va bien au teint ! J'espère que cette soirée te plaira ! Oh ! Et tu as même mis une couronne ! C'est charmant ! Pour autant de dévouement, tu seras récompensée ! Viens dans mes bras ! s'exclama le Lord Noir, au moment même où sa plus fidèle Mangemort découvrait sa tenue.

Un pantalon bouffant vert et or, un bustier de velours rouge, une fraise autour du cou ? Une épée ? Que diable faisait-il dans cet accoutrement ? Ah oui... Le thème... S'efforçant de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou, Bellatrix comprit à peine la dernière phrase de Voldemort et se dit qu'elle nageait en plein cauchemar. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle pour lui faire un câlin qu'elle se maudit d'avoir choisi un bustier si serré.

N'ayant plus aucun doute sur l'identité de sa cavalière pour la première danse, elle l'accompagna la mort dans l'âme au centre de la piste, et, se demandant à peine où son maître avait appris à valser, elle se laissa entraîner dans un tourbillon de velours rouge, de satin violet et or et de parfum coûteux.

_**OOO**_

Deux heures. Cela faisait deux heures que la fête était commencée et Bellatrix s'ennuyait. Elle avait salué toutes les femmes de Mangemorts, leur avait fait des courbettes alors qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle s'était assise aux côtés de Narcissa et de Lucius et avait critiqué avec eux les tenues des invités, passant sur celle du maître, évoquant une couleur trop criarde, une robe trop vulgaire, des chaussures trop hautes, un maquillage outrancier. Bref, tout y était passé. Puis elle s'était presque saoulée de whisky pur feu tellement la soirée était criante d'hypocrisie et s'était retrouvée sur les genoux de Macnair qui passait ses doigts graisseux dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Et enfin, après avoir séduit toute la salle, et avoir éconduit tous les hommes, elle se retrouva face à Voldemort, largement aussi saoul qu'elle, qui demanda à tout le monde de faire silence et déclara :

- Pour pimenter un peu la soirée, j'ai décidé de commander un énorme carton des produits tous plus étranges les uns que les autres des Jumeaux Weasley ! N'est ce pas qu'elle est bonne mon idée ?

De légers froissements de tissus se firent entendre, signes de l'obéissance de cinquante Mangemorts entraînés à cacher leurs pensées.

- Oui, elle est bonne. Forcément, elle vient de moi, continua le Lord. Et donc, je vous ordonne de vous amuser avec tous ces feux d'artifices, ces bonbons bizarres et tout le fatras que vous trouverez dans le carton, juste ici, expliqua-t-il en désignant la petite table juste à côté de lui, sur laquelle reposait un immense carton.

Après avoir échangé un regard blasé qui exprimait toute leur perplexité, les Mangemorts allèrent piocher chacun deux ou trois artifices et attendirent.

- Lucius a bien voulu mettre à notre disposition à tous, tout son manoir. _(Ouaiiiiiis !_) Alors vous allez vous y balader en y cachant vos surprises et vous devrez vous piéger les uns les autres ! Allez, allez ! Que l'épreuve commence !

Estimant que c'était désormais chacun pour soi, et sachant de quoi étaient capables les Weasley dans leurs créations, les Mangemorts, qui comprirent tout de suite les règles, filèrent au quart de tour cacher leurs pièges dans le manoir.

Bellatrix se maudissait d'être venue à cette fête et s'était doutée que son maître allait trouver une occupation farfelue à leur soumettre. Traînant les pieds, elle se dirigea vers le hall du manoir quelques minutes après le départ des premiers Mangemorts, sur un grand éclat de rire du Lord noir et se retrouva nez à nez avec une bestiole sifflante qui émettait de la fumée. Elle la contourna rapidement et s'en félicita quand, arrivée près des marches du grand escalier, la bestiole explosa en une nuée de petites étoiles colorées.

Laissant tomber ses artifices sur le sol, elle se précipita vers la chambre de sa sœur, dans l'espoir de s'y calfeutrer en attendant la fin des hostilités. Elle ne tenait pas à perdre une main, un œil ou à être brûlée vive par des objets de chez Weasley ! Question de fierté ! Plutôt mourir sur un champ de bataille !

Arrivée au bout du couloir qui conduisait aux appartements des Malfoy, elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Courir comme une folle ne lui était pas arrivée depuis un moment ! Une légère odeur iodée et végétale attira son attention. Bizarre. Même les produits de Narcissa ne sentaient pas si fort. Et la salle de bain n'était même pas encore en vue. Redoutant un piège des Jumeaux mais ne sachant pas lequel, elle s'avança courageusement, baguette en main, espérant arriver sans encombre à la chambre de Cissy.

Au moment même où elle franchissait les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la porte de la chambre, tendant déjà la main, elle se retrouva piégée, les jambes engluées dans une substance étrange qui faisait des bruits de succion. D'un _Lumos_, elle observa les alentours et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'un " Marais portatif " des frères Weasley. Génial. Complètement camouflé, personne n'était en mesure de voir l'eau vaseuse, les roseaux et les nappes de nénuphars. Sauf une fois dedans. Et là, impossible d'en sortir. Plus elle gigotait, plus elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau verdâtre qui avait déjà ruiné sa robe ...

Bellatrix injuriait les autres Mangemorts, Voldemort lui-même et ces abrutis de Weasley auxquels elle allait faire regretter d'être nés, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, et aperçut Dolohov qui s'avançait vers elle, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Sors-moi de là ! Stupide imbécile ! Aide-moi au lieu de me regarder avec tes yeux de bovins ! lui cria-t-elle.

Dolohov, qu'elle avait dragué tout au long de la soirée, sautant sur l'occasion de montrer son charme mangemoresque accepta, à la condition expresse qu'elle lui accorde une faveur.

- Ce que tu veux, mais dépêche toi avant que je me noie et que tu ne sois torturé par le Maître pour lui avoir fait perdre sa meilleure Mangemort !

Tirant, poussant et jurant, Bellatrix réussit enfin à s'extirper du bourbier grâce à Dolohov qui, jamais en reste, réclama sa faveur.

-Depuis que je t'ai vue devant la salle de bal tout à l'heure, j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Tu es si belle, si différente ... Oublie que tu as été seule si longtemps et reste avec moi.

Bellatrix, à peine remise de sa double rencontre avec plusieurs bouteilles de whisky pur feu et un marécage ambulant tergiversa peu et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son " collègue ". Et toute occupée à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, elle ne vit pas Lord Voldemort au bout du couloir, un étrange rictus au coin des lèvres.

Il savait bien que ce marécage lui servirait un jour. Il savait bien que Bellatrix n'était plus la démone qu'elle avait été. Et qu'il avait eu un éclair de génie quand il avait déclaré les bals obligatoires une fois par mois.

Se frottant les mains sur sa bonne action, il repartir vers le hall où l'attendait le reste des invités, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rougies d'avoir tant couru dans la propriété.

_**OOO**_

En espérant que cette fic vous ait plu ! A très vite mes chers lecteurs !


	2. Chapter 2 : Les 3 mots !

Chose promise, chose due ! Les 3 mots cachés !

**Eventail - Etoile - Roseaux**


End file.
